


meeting you

by k_knma



Series: Bokuakakuroken [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, M/M, WITH BETTER ADDITIONAL CONTENT, group chats, hm guess what's been REWRITTEN, meeting in real life, omfg, they met online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_knma/pseuds/k_knma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsu: </p><p>Akaashi wtf is that<br/>is that an emoji omg<br/>you never send me emoji's im so offended right now</p><p>Bokutooo: </p><p>Akaaaaashiii<br/>rude</p>
            </blockquote>





	meeting you

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo  
> guess who cranked out a rewrite in four hours  
> its me  
> cue unholy screeching

Kenma blinks awake to the sound of his alarm blaring from somewhere on his bed. He shoves his blankets around, lifts his pillow and actually has to stand at the side of his bed before he finds it, somehow tangled in a blanket he already shook out.

He swipes his alarm away and it quiets instantaneously. He blearily checks the time, momentarily panics because he’s definitely late for school, then quickly remembers he has a doctor’s appointment and his mother didn’t see the point of him going when she would be picking him up less than halfway through the day anyways. He thinks that she really just didn’t want to make so many trips across town.

He stretches his arms over his head, yawns, and scratches his bare stomach. His phone vibrates weakly in his hand and he thumbs open the chat.

_9:02 a.m._

**K-Swizz:**

Kenma

Kenma

Kennnnmaaa

Kitty cat Kenam

ma

What are you doing?

 **B-Swizz:**  

Speak to us child

 **Kencat:**  

Ew.

 **B-Swizz:**  

Rude

 **K-Swizz:**  

rude af

 **Akaashi:**  

Go to class.

**K-Swizz:**

this just in

Akaashi thinks hes my dad

 **B-Swizz:**  

IM KINKSHAMING

 

Kenma huffs a quiet laugh, throws his phone on his bed, and goes to shower.

_12:45 p.m._

**K-Swizz:**  

Okay but if I have to sit through thaat class one more time I might die

 **B-Swizz:**  

dude should I have pizza for lunch or cereal

 **K-Swizz:**  

You

You've had pizza and cereal for lunch every day this week

 **B-Swizz:**  

yeah?

 **Akaashi:**  

Please eat something more substantial, Bokuto

 **B-Swizz:**  

Akaashi is texting during class what has the world come to

We corrupted him and Kenmas next just watch

**K-Swizz:**

tbh Kenma might be the worst one already

 **Kencat:**  

Rude.

 

Kenma reads the chat with mild amusement, only taking slight offense at Kuroo’s comment. It’s not uncommon for them to be antagonistic towards each other. Kenma knows that Kuroo doesn’t really mean anything by it.

Kenma watches more messages pour in, mostly Bokuto and Kuroo shouting obscenities at each other and Akaashi eventually admonishing them. Kenma doesn’t have anything of import to add to the conversation, so he doesn’t, instead ghosting in and out while he plays a game.

He forgets about the chat after a while, honestly. He’s stuck on a boss fight that he hasn’t been able to beat for days, but each time he gets just a little closer. When he dies after getting the boss’s HP down to twelve, though, he has to take a break, foregoing the urge to throw the controller in a fit of frustration.

Just as he picks up his phone, a notification pushes through.

**K-Swizz:**

_@everyone_ let’s video call.

please for the love of all that is holy in the world

bc I need a distraction

**B-swizz:**

give me a sec

whats wrong

**K-Swizz:**

im just tired of lookin at this fuckin hw

do people not realize that microbio is boring af and i would rather be doing literally anything else

**B-swizz:**

im calling

**Akaashi:**

School.

**K-Swizz:**

oh yeah thats a thing that you do

 

 **_The Best Boyyyyyss_ ** _is calling…_

 **B-swizz** _has joined the call_

 **K-Swizz** _has joined the call_

 

Kenma genuinely contemplates it. Really, he wonders what it would be like to be comfortable enough to hit the accept button, to watch everyone’s faces fill his screen. He nearly does it, but he’s suddenly too self-conscious. He doesn’t want to be made fun of for how small he is, or his bad dye job or the plethora of other things he halfheartedly hates about himself.

Next time, he tells himself. Next time he’ll answer the call. As it is, he tosses his phone aside and pretends he never saw the message.

 

September 14th

_4:13 p.m._

**B-Swizz:**  

YOoooooo I tagged you guys in a thinkg on the tumbs pls watch

guys

guuuyyss

_6:04 p.m._

**Kencat:**  

Sorry, I had practice

The video made me laugh

My legs are sore

Do you think I could get Leg to carry me?

Lev

 **B-Swizz:**  

PRSCTICE? DO YOU PLAY A SPORT WHAT

 

Kenma blinks, leaning against Lev’s tall frame. Lev’s hands wave as he talks and Kenma tunes him out. He wonders if it’s really that surprising that he plays a sport, but he supposes it makes sense, because if his parents hadn’t pushed him, he wouldn’t be.

 

**B-Swizz:**

Is it track? I feel like its track.

 **Kencat:**  

Ew.

 **K-Swizz:**  

OMG KENMA WHAT

I have never once in my life pictured you playing a sport.

I HAVE BEEN BLIND TO THE POSSIBILITES

pls share

kindly if you would

what sport you play

for scientific purposes

 **Kencat:**  

Volleyball

**Akaashi:**

 I just got done with volleyball practice as well. How coincidental.

**K-Swizz:**

I could scream right now

one moment

 **Kencat:**  

My parents wanted me to play

**K-Swizz:**

I'll have you know that Yakkun just hit me for yelling and it's all your fault

current goal: play volleyball with Bo Kaashi and Kenma

 **B-Swizz:**  

OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS

GUYS WE HAVE TO PLAY

WHAT POSITION DO YOU PLAY IM A WING SPIKER AND KUROO'S A SHITTY MIDDLE BLOCKER I THINK

**K-Swizz:**

_Rude_

We aren't friends anymore go home

 _ **K-Swizz**_ _has changed their name to_ _ **Tetsu**_

 **Tetsu:**  

suck on that

 **Akaashi:**  

I'm a setter

 **Kencat:**  

Same

 **B-Swizz:**  

KUROO OMG

IM HEARTBROKEN

ALSO HOLY SHIT THAT MEANS YOU CAN BOTH TOSS TO ME WE HAVE TO MEET NOW THERE'S NOT GOING BACK

 **B-Swizz:**  

NO*

 **Kencat:**  

lolno

The next flood of messages are very much the same, so Kenma locks the screen and directs Lev’s attention to the small cat in the yard ahead of them.

 

September 19th

Kenma scrolls absentmindedly through his dash, liking the occasional photo to reblog later when Akaashi’s url catches his eye.

It’s an ask he’s answered, and upon closer inspection Kenma realizes it’s actually anon hate. He frowns. Akaashi doesn’t interact much with people on the site, and certainly not in a way to warrant any negativity.

He opens the group chat to message Akaashi about it, only to see that Akaashi has already mentioned it.

 

 _7:54 p.m_.

**Akaashi:**

I got hate from someone?

I feel like it was one of you trying to be funny.

 **Kencat:**  

I just saw it, but it wasn’t me.

**Tetsu:**

Really? What did they say?

 **Akaashi:**  

"tbh you look like asshole pls stop"

I'm not certain how they know what I look like.

 **Tetsu:**  

Wow that's shitty.

**Akaashi:**

Unless they follow me on Instagram maybe.

Hm.

 **B-Swizz:**  

I'LL FIGHT THEM WHO WAS IT

you look perfect Akaashi dont listen

Actually what do you look like

 **Tetsu:**  

show yo face bro

and gimme that insta handle

 

Akaashi sends a photo without hesitation, and Kenma finds himself biting the inside of his cheek. It’s just a regular photo with a generic filter slapped over it, but Akaashi is cute. Cuter than Kenma is comfortable expressing. He hums and saves the photo. He deletes it a second later because that’s a weird thing to do.

 

 **Tetsu:**  

what the shit

you're fucking hot what

 **B-Swizz:**  

WOW AKKAASHI YOU LOOK GREAT

now we just need Kenma

 

Kenma feels his face flush at just the mention of him sending them a photo. It isn’t a cute sort of embarrassment, either. The three of them are disgustingly attractive and he certainly won’t hold up in comparison.

**Tetsu:**  

yeeeessssss

 **B-Swizz:**  

I get a 'tall guy' vibe from him

Maybe red hair

**Kencat:**

 lolno bye

 

Kenma swiftly exits the chat before they can talk him into doing anything dumb.

Later, when he’s in bed and rereading the day’s messages, he realizes he’s the only one who didn’t say anything about Akaashi’s photo. He feels guilty, and quickly taps off a message.

_11:43 p.m._

**Kencat:**  

You look nice, Akaashi

 

September 20th

Kenma’s in the middle of eating a bowl of cereal when his phone vibrates for the first time that morning. His parents are at work, so there’s no one home to admonish him for picking it up.

It’s a private message from Kuroo and Kenma breathes a laugh. He knows exactly what it’s going to be about, because Kuroo had messaged him well into the morning about the very same thing.

A video game Kenma convinced him to buy only a week ago.

_11:23 a.m._

**Tetsu:**  

KNEMA

 **Kencat:**  

Did you finish?

 **Tetsu:**  

um yes and the hurt is still too fresh

**Kencat:**

And the dlc?

**Tetsu:**

MY FUCKIN ARM

that dorian pavus tho

also now i need to play again and choose josie this time bc she gives me feelings

or cass bc i need a cute lady in my life that could lift me over her head with one hand

**Kencat:**

 Told you

**Tetsu:**

what did yo u get me into

I HAVENT SLEPT YET AND ITS YOUR FAULT

Okay but also egg boy is rude af

 

Kenma laughs and agrees that yes, ‘egg boy’ is rude.

 

_3:02 p.m._

Kenma stares at his ask box. It’s mostly empty; there are a few messages he hasn’t gotten to, but he deletes them. The window to reply is too far gone.

That still leaves him with three messages. So far. He expects more will come; they always do when he asks for requests. He’s just been feeling uncreative lately, and everything he tries to draw ends up being trashed.

Still, the most recent message is…unexpected and he’s not certain if it’s a joke. He hopes it’s a joke.

He opens the group chat for insight.

**Kencat:**

 I opened requests and someone just asked me to draw a character drinking juice seductively

How does one drink juice seductively

**B-Swizz:**

LIKE THIS

_ Image Attached _

**Kencat:**  

I snorted

 **B-Swizz:**  

Rude

 

The photo is ridiculous, like most of Bokuto’s are. His eyes are crossed and he’s got a straw in his mouth that isn’t actually in any sort of liquid, just sort of hanging into space. His hair is wild, like he’s been lounging around all day.

Kenma saves the photo.

He scrolls back up and saves Akaashi’s, too.

 

September 22nd

_4:13 p.m._

**Tetsu:**  

Guys Yakkun is going home this weekend

Ill be all alone help

 **Bokutooo** :

aw I'll come visit

 **Tetsu:**  

pls do

 **Bokutooo:**  

dude I really will

 **Tetsu:**  

I'm serious come stay with me this weekend

I have an apartment and everything

As long as you aren’t a murder

In which case

Apartment? what apartment?

 **Bokutooo:**  

holy shit yes let me buy a train ticket

don’t worry

if I was a murdere id make it quick

 **Tetsu:**  

Brooooooooooo

 

Kenma closes the app.

He’s not jealous.

He’s not.

 September 25th

Kenma’s been pouring over his homework for three hours. His eyes burn with the strain and he’s decided that putting his hair up isn’t actually a terrible thing to do. He finishes, finally, leans back in his chair and fumbles for his bottle of water.

It spills, because that’s just how Kenma’s day is going.

“Shit,” Kenma curses. His voice is hoarse, and he tries to remember if he’s actually spoken to anyone today.

He manages to save his homework, but the note pad on the edge of his desk is ruined.  He shoves the assignment in his bag, unmutes the chat and flops on his bed.

 

_5:17 p.m._

**Tetsu:**  

GUYS IM AT THE STATION TO PICK UP BO IS THIS REAL LIFE

 **Bokutooo:**  

BRO I'M NEARLY THERE THIS IS SO GREAT

 **Tetsu:**  

I'm lowkey kinda nervous

 **Kenma:**  

don't do anything dumb together

**Tetsu:**

it’s like you don’t know us at all

_5:35 p.m._

**Tetsu:**

 I CAN SEEE HIS HAAAIIIRRRR FROM HEEREEE IM SCEREAAMGINGAFJKLS

_ Video Attached _

IM TOUCHING HIS FACE YOU DONY UNDERSTAND

HIS HAIR IS SO CRUNCHY

 **Bokutooo:**  

_ Image Attached _

HE'S HHHHHEEEREEEE LOOK AT USSSSSS LOOK AT HIS FACE

GUYS LOOOOOK

LLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOKKK

 **Akaashi:**  

Cute.

**Bokutooo:**

Akaaaashi

**Tetsu:**

m fuckin crying bokuto says your name the same way he types it oh man oh man

um did you know that Bo's birthday was on the 20th and he didn't say anything

 **Bokutooo:**  

sorry

 **Akaashi:**  

Happy belated birthday, Bokuto.

 **Kencat:**  

You should have said something.

 **Bokutooo:**  

I just don't think birthdays are a big deal

Kuroo just hit me omg

 **Kencat:**  

Because you're being dumb

 **Akaashi:**  

You're our friend. I would have sent you a gift.

_7:33 p.m._

**Tetsu:**  

Yo let's do a video call

 **Bokutooo** :

omg yes

 **Tetsu** :

I'm calling

 

 **_The Best Boyyyyyss_ ** _is calling…_

 **Bokutooo** _has joined the call_

 **Tetsurou** _has joined the call_

 **Kencat** _has joined the call_

 

 

“Kenma someone called you,” Lev says, pressing his fingers against Kenma’s phone screen.

“It’s fine, just leave it,” Kenma tells him, sticking his feet in Lev’s lap and turning the page in his book. They’re sitting on his bed and Kenma is taking up entirely too much room for his small body, but Lev hasn’t complained so he doesn’t move.

“Oh, it’s a video thing.”

“Kennnmmmaaa,” a voice screeches from his phone, and Lev drops it as though it’s stung him.

“I think I answered.”

“I think I’m crying. Nice of you to finally grace us with your presence.” Kenma knows, without even looking, that that’s Kuroo’s voice. He speaks in the same sly tone that he types.

Lev picks up his phone again and waves at the screen.

“Hello!”

“Kenma! You’re a lot different than I thought. Hm. I was really sure you had red hair.”

“Oh, I’m not—”

Kenma snatches the phone from his hand before he can do anymore damage and swiftly ends the call.

 

 **Tetsu:**  

Keeeeeennmaaaa whyyyy

We didn't even get a good loook

 **Bokutooo:**  

But you’re fuckin cute

 **Tetsu:**  

Oh so you like small guys I see how it is

 **Bokutooo:**  

omg no I still love you

**Tetsu:**

 no get out of my house

don’t ever come near me or my son again

 **Bokutooo:**  

He's holding a loaf of bread while he types that

 **Tetsu:**  

don’t make fun of my child

**Akaashi:**

You two are ridiculous.

**Bokutooo:**

Akaaaaashi why didn't you answer

**Tetsu:**

He hates us

 **Akaashi:**  

I'm babysitting, actually.

 **Tetsu:**  

oh wow shit that's cute

**Akaashi:**

Babysitting is cute?

 **Bokutooo:**  

yesssss

 **Kencat:**  

Who are you babysitting?

 **Tetsu:**  

Omg Kenma you're so rude

You can't just answer then hang up

 **Kencat:**  

I didn't answer

Leg did

 **Bokutooo:**  

wait were you the first guy or the second guy im lost

 **Kencat:**  

Take a guess

 **Tetsu:**  

the blond one

**Bokutooo:**

white haired guy

:0

so which one was you

 **Kencat:**  

Neither

I don't actually exist

 **Tetsu:**  

well you said Leg answered the call

so im gonna say he was the first one

and you're the blond one

 **Kencat:**  

rude

**Tetsu:**

what

 

October 18th

_4:24 p.m._

**Tetsu:**  

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KENMA

 **Bokutooo:**  

HAPPY BIRTHDAY

 **Akaashi:**  

Happy Birthday, Kenma. (:

 **Tetsu:**  

Akaashi wtf is that

is that an emoji omg

you never send me emoji's im so offended right now

 **Bokutooo:**  

Akaaaaashiii

rude

_5:02 p.m._

**Tetsu:**  

Dude where's Kenma

 **Bokutooo:**  

out with friends probably

Like Leg

**Tetsu:**

lowkey jealous

like Kenma is our friend, yes thank you pls back off

 **Bokutooo:**  

that's kinda highkey

_9:54 p.m._

**Bokutooo:**  

Kennnmmmaaaaaaaa

 **Tetsu:**  

Keeennnmmaaaa

Akaaaashiiii

**Bokutooo:**

That’s my thing excuse you

 

October 19th

_9:22 a.m._

**Akaashi:**  

Are you awake Kenma?

_11:54 a.m._

**Tetsu:**  

what the shit where are you

 

Kenma nearly stumbles over a sleeping Lev when he gets out of bed. He’s sprawled out on the floor next to Kenma’s bed, blanket twisted around his legs. He grunts, but goes back to sleep.

Kenma spies his phone stacked on top of Lev’s on his desk. He remembers wondering where it went last night.

It’s nearly dead, flashing with a warning to plug it in, so Kenma navigates back to his bed and does so.

He pulls down the notification bar and hums at the number of unread messages, both in the group chat and in each of their private conversations.

Kenma reads them with a mild sense of guilt.

 

_12:25 p.m._

**Kencat:**  

I'm alive

 **Bokutooo:**  

KENMA

 **Akaashi:**  

Are you alright? We were worried.

 **Kencat:**  

I'm okay.

My parents took me and a few friends out for dinner last night

I had an allergic reaction to something.

 I was having trouble breathing, so I went to the ER

We got home late last night.

I would have replied

 but I thought I had lost my phone

Leg had it, I guess.

**Bokutooo:**

WHATTT

But you’re okay now, right?

 **Kencat** :

I'm fine now.

 

When the day passes without a single message from Kuroo, Kenma pulls up their private conversation.

_10:22 p.m._

**Kencat:**

Kuro?

 **Tetsu:**  Yeah.

 

He replies instantly.

 

**Kencat:**

Are you mad at me?

**Tetsu:**

 No.

 **Kencat:**  

Alright.

 **Tetsu:**  

I'm really not, I swear.

I just

I guess I never expected to worry about you so much.

It made me think that anything could happen to one of you guys and there's nothing I can to about it.

I guess it just makes me want to meet you guys that much more.

That's stupid, huh?

I'm gonna head to bed.

 

It’s such an honest admission of his feelings that Kenma doesn’t know how to respond. Kuroo doesn’t get serious very often, and upset even less frequently. Kenma stares at the message.

He wishes there wasn’t a screen between them.

 

October 20th

_12:02 a.m._

**Kencat:**  

It's not stupid.

 

October 29th

Kenma succumbs to the pressure and makes a Snapchat account. Kuroo immediately sends him a dumb photo of himself with a book on his head.

Kenma thinks he can handle this.

He’s wrong.

It’s the photos of a sleepy Bokuto, peering at the camera with a soft smile on his face at three in the morning after a long conversation about things that stress them out.

A video of Akaashi and his niece singing halfheartedly to a song on the radio.

A series of photo’s documenting Kuroo’s apartment,

A video of Yaku,

A photo of Bokuto’s dog,

Akaashi smiling at something Kenma’s said,

Corny pick-up lines,

Trying on outfits at a store.

And Kenma’s replies are always of his ceiling,

The wood of his desk,

His PSP,

Or his finger covering the camera lens.

 

October 31st

 

“Kennnmaaa,” Hinata whines, “You’re not even wearing a costume.”

Kenma likes Halloween, generally. He doesn’t, however, like dressing up. It just feels like another way to embarrass himself.

Hinata is having none of it. He scrounges in a box full of old costumes he and his sister have worn.

Kenma protests at three of them before Hinata sighs and pulls out one last item.

Kenma caves and passes out candy wearing old jeans, a hoodie and cat ears.

They’ve only been sitting outside for an hour when his phone buzzes against his thigh.

It’s a Snapchat from Kuroo. He’s definitely at a party and most likely a little drunk, but there, perched in the messy tangles of his hair are a pair of ears exactly like Kenma’s.

And Kenma wants to mention it, wants to send a cheeky photo with a ‘we match’ caption.

He picks at his fingernail and decides.

“Do you want to take a picture with me, Shouyou?”

Hinata, of course, agrees, and Kenma hands his phone over. There’s no going back now, and he feels…less anxious than he thought.

Hinata expertly angles the camera and nudges Kenma to smile. He does and though it doesn’t quite light up his face the way Hinata’s does, it’s…nice.

He saves the photo to his gallery and hesitates over the send button. In a last second burst of confidence he adds both Akaashi and Bokuto to the recipients and sends it.

He shoves his phone under his thigh as a group of kids approach them for candy.

His phone vibrates.

It vibrates again.

And again.

And six more times.

And Kenma knows his face is hot, so he tucks his chin into his hoodie and slowly unlocks his phone.

**Tetsu:**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

DSHAJK;

SO

DJSA

FUCK

**Bokutooo:**

Im living

Truly

Just

Living

**Akaashi:**

Bless.

My skin is clear

My crops are thriving

**Tetsu:**

Omf Akaashi just used a meme

Today is just

Clenches fisr

_Amazing_

**Bokutooo:**

KENMA YOU’VE BEEN HIDING YOUR CUTE FACE THIS WHOLE TIME

AHHH

IM KINDA MAD I DIDN’T SCREENSHOT

 

And Kenma covers his face with his hands, pretending he can’t hear Hinata asking him what’s wrong.

 

February 14th

_9:23 a.m_.

 **Bokutooo:**  

I have a serious question

Tetsurou, Kaashi, Kenma....

Will you be my Valentines?

 **Tetsu:**  

um yes

let's get married

_10:54 a.m._

**Kencat:**  

I just got confessed to

 **Tetsu:**  

OMG WAS IT LEG

 **Kencat:**  

ew no

 **Tetsu:**  lol rude

 **Akaashi:**  

It was me.

I apologize.

 **Tetsu:**  

WHAT

 **Bokutooo:**  

WHAT

 **Kencat:**  

He's joking

 **Akaashi:**  

Lol.

 

Kenma wishes it were true.

 

March 23rd

_2:34 p.m._

**Bokutooo:**  

GUYS I JUST MET AKKAASHIIIII

HE'S EVEN PRETTIER IN PERSON

 **Tetsu:**  

lmao you lie

 **Akaashi:**  

_ Image Attached _

**Tetsu:**  

WHAT

 **Akaashi:**  

Apparently he lives nearby

 **Bokuto:**  

MY SISTER JUST HAD A BABY SO I CAME HOME AND I WENT TO THE STORE DOWN THE STREET AND THERE HE WAS

 **Tetsu:**  

what the shit

come visit me

**Akaashi:**

I have a break soon

 **Tetsu:**  

what seriously

yes omg come

Bo too

and Kenma

please

 

April 12th

He’s not jealous, he tells himself. It’s totally fine that the three of them are together, probably curled up on Kuroo’s couch together, legs touching and—

He’s not jealous.

_6:34 p.m._

**Tetsu:**  

KENMA ITS SO WERID WITHOUT YOU COME VISIT ME

ALSO AKAASHI IS FUCKING PERFECT SHIT

**Kencat:**

LOL

 **Bokutooo:**  

Kennmaaaaa come visit us

**Kencat:**

lolno

 

May 25th

_2:34 p.m._

**Akaashi:**  

I graduate today.

 **Kencat:**  

same. Leg is crying

its kinda cute

he's trying not to

 **Tetsu:**  

um kenma you're not allowed to call anyone cute but us okay

that is what you agreed to when you joined this chat

 **Kencat:**  

fine

Akaashi is cute

 **Akaashi:**  

Thank you.

**Tetsu:**

um rude.

**Kencat:**

and Bo, I guess.

 **Tetsu:**  

FUCKING RUDE

 **Kencat:**  

lolbye

 **Bokutooo:**  

OMG THANKS

 

August 22nd

Kenma’s been at uni for a total of three days and it’s the dumbest thing he’s ever experienced in his life. The entire welcome weekend was a mess, and he was stuck doing things he wanted nothing to do with, like scavenger hunts and stupid meet and greets.

So, he did what he did best.

He avoided eye contact and prayed for the end.

It didn’t help that his roommate was…strange. He was a nice guy, but Kenma just didn’t understand what possessed him to do some of the things he did. Like locking the door immediately after Kenma left the room, even if it was only to go to the bathroom.

_10:34 a.m._

**Kencat:**  

college is dumb

 **Tetsu:**  

LMAO have you even had classes yet

 **Kencat:**  

Yes. But, I don't get why I need a history course if I'm an art major.

 **Tetsu:**  

lol same

graduation requirements are stupid

omg how's your roommate

 **Kencat:**  

Fucking weird

 **Tetsu:**  

lmao really

 **Bokutoo:**  

:0

I don't think ive ever seen you curse

 **Kencat:**  

He brought a fridge and all he put in it was canned corn

**Tetsu:**

LMAO

 **Akaashi** :

That's…

Why?

**Kencat:**

 ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

August 23rd

_6:03 p.m_.

 **Tetsu:**  

So I have an art class right and we had an assignment due today

even though its only the first class like we had to paint something so she had a basis of where we were all at okay which is dumb like don’t give me assignment before classes even start

anyways Im looking and everyone painted flowers and trees and shit

and they're not terrible but they're not great either and then this guy walks in and tacks his to the board right beside everyone else's and like

shit everyone else's looks like ass now

Like he painted a person a fucking person and it looks so realistic and like the person he painted has orange hair and like I would have just smashed on some orange paint and called it a day, but he used browns and reds too? I just

Im taking a picture

ABORT MY FLASH WAS ON EVERYONE SAW ME

 **Bokutooo:**  

LMAO

**Tetsu:**

 I told him it was really good and he blushed really hard shit I didn’t mean to embarrass him

now he's buried in his phone sorry bro

 

Kenma blinks. Looks up at his piece on the wall. Glances around the classroom and shakes his head. It’s a coincidence. It has to be.

But he catches sight of a head of unruly hair and he’s not so sure.

 **Kencat:**  

…

Are you serious right now?

 

Kenma watches the guy’s face twist in confusion and then tap something on his phone. Two seconds later, Kenma’s phone vibrates.

 

 **Tetsu:**  

What

 

 **Kencat:**  

omfg

 **Tetsu:**  

im so lost

 **Kencat:**  

Is he wearing a red t-shirt and jeans. Black shoes. Dark hair?

 **Tetsu:**  

wtf yeah

 

Kenma feels anxious laughter bubbling in his chest. He presses it down. It’s not a coincidence. So, he types the first thing that comes to mind.

 

 **Kencat:**  

Lmao

your hair is worse in person

 **Bokutooo:**  

WHHHHATTTT

 **Akaashi:**  

What are the odds?

How unfortunate that you’re the first one he meets.

 **Tetsu:**  

DON'T DRAG ME AKAASHI

ALSO I THOUGHT YOU HAD BLOND HAIR

YOU CANT JUST DROP THIS ONM E RIGHT WHEN THE TEACHER STARTS TALKING

**Kencat:**

quit looking at me

**Tetsu:**

I cant you're fucking cute

 **Kencat:**  

stop

 **Tetsu:**  

what why are you making that face

 **Kencat:**  

She's calling on you

 **Tetsu:**  

sit next to me when we start working

 

_6:38 p.m._

**Tetsu:**  

rude

you literally chose the seat farthest away from me

 **Kenma:**  

I lik ebeing near the windows

And you’re embarrassing

**Tetsu:**

Im oming over there

 

“Excuse me, best friend who I definitely have not been talking to online for the last year, do you mind if I sit here?” Kuroo asks, already sliding into the seat.

Kenma ignores both him and the feeling he gets when Kuroo smiles.

 

_6:54 p.m._

**Tetsu:**  

Guys kenma is really cute

Like his fucking eyes are like gold? What

**Bokutooo:**

I WANNA SEE

 **Tetsu:**  

_ Image Attached _

Kenma flushes from his cheeks all the way to his ears when he reads the messages. Kuroo chuckles next to him and Kenma slides down in his chair and picks up his paintbrush.

**Tetsu:**  

HE FLICKED PAINT AT ME

OMG COME VISIT ME AND WE CAN ALL HANG OUT NOW

**Kencat:**

Do your work

**Tetsu:**

Fuckkiinnng uhhh

Do it for me

**Kenma:**

No.

 

September 12th

Kenma wakes to the loud ping of his phone against his ear. He flinches away from the offending noise and glances around the room. His roommate is gone and Kenma is a only tiny bit pleased.

He opens the notification, groans, and rolls out of bed.

 

_11:32 a.m._

**Tetsu:**  

Kenmaaa

get lunch with me

 **Kencat:**  meet you in 5

 **Tetsu:**  

yessssssssssss

 

September 13th

_1:22 p.m._

**Tetsu:**  

guys come over this weekend

 **Bo:**  

lemme look at train times

what time do you get done with class on fridsya

 **Tetsu:**  

lmao I don’t have class on Friday

 **Kencat:**  

rude

 **Tetsu:**  

you don’t either you little shit

 **Akaashi:**  

Okay.

 **Bo:**  

AKAAHSI LETS TAKE THE SAME TRAIN

**Akaashi:**

 I was planning on it.

 **Bo:**  

omg.

 **Tetsu:**  

GUYS NOW WE CAN ALL MEET OMG

 **Bo:**  

WE GET TO MEET KENMA

 **Kencat:**  

lmao no

Kuroo throws a pillow at his head and reaches for his phone. Kenma rears back, holding his phone out of reach. Kuroo leans his body across Kenma, and Kenma closes his eyes and swallows. When Kuroo stretches for his phone again, Kenma lets him have it.

Kuroo types away and then tosses the phone back at him. Kenma catches it and sticks out his tongue.

 **Kencat:**  

jds; jlsdajfi I o;

 **Bo:**  

what

 **_Kencat_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_Little fucking shit_ **

**Little fucking shit:**  

rude

 **Tetsu:**  

that’s what you get

 **Bo:**  

ARE YOU GUYS TOGETHER RIGHT NOW THAT’S SO UNFAIR

 **Tetsu:**  

_ Image attached _

HE TAKES OVER MY BED LIKE HE OWNS IT

 **Akaashi** :

Your room is a mess

 

Kenma snorts, because Akaashi isn’t wrong. It isn’t like Kuroo’s got trash all over the place, but there are quite a few pairs of jeans on the floor and his desk is over flowing with textbooks and spare papers.

 

 **Tetsu:**  wow rude

 **Little fucking shit:**  

He’s not lying, though

 **Tetsu:**  

LISTEN HERE

YOU COME INTO MY HOME

 **Bo:**  

does kenma live with you now or something

 **Tetsu:**  

nah but have you met his roommate

fuckin weird

 **Little fucking shit** :

he filed a complaint about me lmao

 **Akaashi:**  

For what?

 **Little fucking shit** :

I come back to the room too late and wake him up

im looking into apartments for next year tbh

 

Kuroo stands and calmly walks to the end of the bed Kenma’s sitting on. He snatches another pillow and smacks Kenma with it, once, twice, three times, before Kenma snatches it from his hands and throws it across the room.

“Let’s go talk to Yaku,” Kuroo singsongs and he’s got a sly look in his eye that Kenma knows better than to argue with.

 **Little fucking shit:**  

kdffa; ;lfjaieo

 **Bo:**  

kenma did you die

_1:56 p.m._

**Bo:**  

he ded

_4:43 p.m._

**Testu:**  

omg guess who’s moving in with me and yakkun next semester

 **Bo:**  

WHAT

IM JELLY

I WANNA LIVE WITH KENMA

 **Little fucking shit:**  

only because Yaku “worries for my safety”

**Tetsu:**

BECAUSE YOU DON’T EAT RIGHT YOU SHITHEAD

I SEE HOW IT IS, KOU

 **Akaashi:**  

You really should eat properly, Kenma. :(

 **Tetsu:**  

WHY DO YOU ONLY USE EMOJIS FOR KENMA IM SO OFFENDED

 **Little fucking shit:**  

bc he loves me and not you

 **Akaashi:**  

True.

 **Bo:**  

LMAO RIP KUROO

 **Tetsu:**  

I m

b y e

 **_Tetsu_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Little fucking shit_ ** _has added_ **_Tetsu_ ** _to the chat_

 **Tetsu:**  

LET ME DIE IN PEACE

 **Little fucking shit:**  

you just asked me to add you back

 **Akaashi:**  

I apologize

**Tetsu:**

SURE YOU DO

 **Bo:**  

AW BRO DON’T WORRY I LOVE YOU EVEN IF AKAASHI DOESN’T

 **Little fucking shit:**  

lmao

 

September 14th

_10:22 p.m_

**Akaashi:**

Kuroo I lve you to

really ifo

and kena,

and kourtarou

LES GEET MEARRIES

BIG

 **Tetsu:**  

Akaashi are you okay?

 **Akaashi:**  

m great

 **Little fucking shit:**  

lmao

 **Tetsu:**  

Akaashi are you drunk what

 **Bo:**  

omfg Akaashi where are you

 I’ll come get you

 

 **_Akaashi_ ** _has shared their location_

 **Bo:**  

omw

 

September 25th

_2:24 p.m._

**Bo:**  JUST GOT ON THE TRAIN

_ Image attached _

**Tetsu:**  

Akaashi are you okay?

 **Akaashi:**  

I’m just tired.

 **Little fucking shit:**  

You can sleep when you get here.

Kuroo’s bed is comfortable

 **Akaashi:**  Thank you.

**Tetsu:**

DdONT just offer my stuff like that

But yeah you can sleep in my bed

 

_4:36 p.m._

Kenma bounces on his toes in anticipation, fingers twisting together as he tried to peak over the height of the crowds. When a large rush of people pass them by, Kenma latches on to Kuroo’s sleeve to avoid being swept away.

Kuroo links their hands together instead, and if his face is flushed, it’s isn’t as though Kenma has room to talk.

Someone bumps into Kuroo, nearly knocking him over. He curses and tugs on Kenma’s hand.

“It’s too crowded here,” he says, “Let’s move over there.” He points to an empty space near the wall. It would be harder to find Bokuto and Akaashi, but it was better than being shoved all over the place. Kenma nods in agreement, it isn’t as though he can see anyways. Kuroo leads him to the spot, but he doesn’t let go of Kenma’s hand.

Kenma pulls out his phone and types out a message. It’s not an easy task with one hand but…he doesn’t want to let go.

 

 **Little**   **fucking**   **shit:**  

we’re on the far wall

kept getting shoved

His phone pings almost immediately in response.

 **Akaashi:**  

Bo sees you

 

Kenma’s head shoots up when Kuroo’s hand jerks in his. Kuroo points and Kenma can barely see the top of Bokuto’s head.

 

 **Bo:**  

shit is that kenma

I keep forgetting how cute you are

HANDS

YOUR HOLDING HADS

 

Kenma starts to pull his hand from Kuroo’s, but Kuroo gives it a gentle squeeze.

Bokuto and Akaashi finally push through the crowd and Kenma realizes that Bokuto is taller than he thought, his shoulders broader. Bokuto lights up when he figures out there’s now a free path to reach them.  He jogs in their direction and Kuroo rushes to meet up.

He and Bokuto collide in a hug and Kenma can see Bokuto’s hands gripping the back of Kuroo’s shirt, as though they’re going to be ripped away at any moment. Akaashi smiles and they pull him into the hug and Kenma twists his fingers again, suddenly feeling…wrong. They obviously loved Kuroo after meeting him in person, but what if they didn’t like Kenma? What if he was more annoying in person? What if they didn’t want to talk to him anymore after this? What if—

“Kenma!” Bokuto shrieks, momentarily drawing the attention of those around them. Kenma ducks his head until they look away and when he looks back up, Bokuto is pulling him into a hug.

“Fuck, you’re so tiny,” he says, and Kenma wants to be offended, but something in Bokuto’s voice tells him it isn’t a bad thing.

Bokuto pulls away and Akaashi immediately takes his place. “We were really excited to meet you,” he murmurs in Kenma’s ear and it send a chill racing down his spine.

“Let’s get food,” Bokuto shouts, accompanied by a fist bump and Kenma can’t help but laugh.

“The train ride wasn’t that long.”

“Even five minutes is too long to go without food, Kenma!”

Kuroo throws his head back and laughs. “Fine, fine. Let’s go eat.” He takes Bokuto’s hand and leads him away and Kenma thinks that should make him uncomfortable, but instead it presses a warmth to his chest. It spreads when Akaashi’s long fingers twist around his, linking them together.

“Is this alright?” he asks, and Kenma nods.

It’s more than alright.

It’s perfect.

 


End file.
